


Inflate

by Creativekai03



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Awkward Blow Jobs, Balloons, Beautiful, Bisexual Female Character, Black Character(s), Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Come Swallowing, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Forced Orgasm, Guilty Pleasures, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Penis Size, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sharing a Body, Simultaneous Orgasm, Underage Sex, Vaginal, Water, Wet & Messy, Women Being Awesome, Women In Power, Women's Underwear, cumming, penis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativekai03/pseuds/Creativekai03
Summary: Balloons are great.





	1. Air

You've tried several things, a ruler, a marker, a flashlight, your fingers, several markers at once... nothing seemed to work.  
earlier today you were blowing up balloons, preparing for your sister's birthday. A dirty thought came into your mind.  
and now here you are. laying under the sheets, bottomless with the lights off (with the exclusion of your bedside lamp) you had a purple metallic balloon in between your fingers.  
realizing how stupid this idea was. The not yet inflated balloon was long and thin. you decided, fuck it you needed this. you needed to feel something. you let your index finger explore your vagina, trying to find the entrance, you were damp not fully wet but it was enough to work with. you wrapped the balloon around your middle finger, removing your index finger you but the two fingers together and gently insert them into the moist entrance. because you were a virgin you were by nature quite tight. hopefully, this would fix that. you slowly removed your fingers, letting the balloon stay inside. now time to grab the pump, you reached over to the handheld pump, now or never you thought. you placed the tip of the balloon on the mouth of the pump. mentally getting ready for what you were about to do, you had no idea what this would feel like.  
you started to pump, the balloon was starting to swell, you could feel it, your inside wrapping around it, letting it fill all of the space possible. You were starting to feel... something. you continued to pump, feeling yourself get tighter around it. you continued until you were too tight, giving yourself a moment to collect yourself, you needed more, you continued pumping, spasms coming out rapidly, moans going higher pitched. you pumped until you cried out in ecstasy. It was amazing.  
note to self, buy more balloons.


	2. Water Balloons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of just air how about wet on wet.

After last night's exploration, you had to try again. That was amazing, and yet tiring. The handheld balloon pump took a lot of effort if there were only an easier way. Being in Asia every toiled had a hose like tool beside it. you decided to use that to fill the balloon. You would have to sit on the toilet but it would be worth it.  
You took 2 balloons in the bathroom, pulled down your bottoms and sat on the toilet. reaching for the balloons you were ready. you placed the lip of the balloon over the hose, testing the seal.

with the long hose in your hands you proceeded to slowly let it go inside of your wet entrance, feeling the slightest tingle of pleasure just from the sensation of penetration. you continued until the top of the hose was no longer visible, it was entirely inside except for the notch for water flow.

you pressed down gently and immediately started to feel the balloon shift and begin to expand. you decided it was taking a bit longer than you liked so you pressed harder. the water began rushing out of the hose and the balloon was expanding rapidly. the distance between sweet ecstasy and pleasure was growing smaller by the millisecond. The balloon was completely unfolded and was rapidly getting larger. you felt inside your body trying to wrap around its rapidly expanding size, unable to adjust fast enough. Within seconds there was no space left inside of you. The balloon was pressing against your g-spot. You continued to press, ready for the familiar sensation. What would break first you or the balloon? The balloon forced you open, stretching you rapidly causing you to half bite and try to stop yourself from moaning too loud. As time continued the intensity and size grew. you were clenching your fists and bending your toes, moans, and cries of ecstasy coming out louder and louder by the second. You continued until you were having spasms so fast you couldn't breathe.  
You broke first. It was the best orgasm you ever had.


	3. My own pump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back to air but what if you had someone else inflate it?

You told him that you were gonna try something new tonight. you both headed towards the bed and began to strip, letting your boobs jiggle while taking off your bra. he laid down on the bed and you laid next to him. you explained how it was something that you had just discovered. that you could both orgasm at the same time if you were in the 69 position. he smiled, he began to shift on the bed and you began to grab a balloon. you both got into position and you handed him the balloon and quickly explained to put it as deep as possible.  
you didn't hear a verbal response but you were met with fingers penetrating you.  
He was in. you felt him shove his fingers in as deep as he could, feeling yourself wrap around him. he shifted them a few times to get the balloon into place. he removed his fingers and told you only the tip of the of the balloon was sticking out. you told him to blow up the balloon, with just a second of hesitation he got to work and so did you. after licking his thick cock you began to suck on the tip, then began forcing its length inside of your mouth and throat. he was blowing into the balloon with sheer curiosity as of what the balloon would do, as the balloon began to swell you let small moans slip out of our mouth, body trying to wrap around the rapidly growing ballon. When he heard you moan he began to blow harder and faster, filling the balloon with as much air as he could as fast as he could, he was already getting close, you felt him get harder and harder with every thrust into your mouth. The sound of soft moans and a shaking bed filled the room. The balloon was filling all of the space you had in you, he stopped waiting for your command and you shouted for him to continue until neither of you can. Your moaning had gotten louder with every breath. You sucked on his cock harder, with more energy every thrust in and out. He was doing amazing, you wanted him to feel as good as you do. The balloon had been pressed against your g-spot for some time, with it rapidly growing so was the pleasure you were getting. you felt yourself trying to give in sheer pleasure, orgasms coming faster than you could breathe, he did not stop blowing, he wasn't finished. loud moans became loud cries of overstimulation. you had to finish him. you continued to suck and lick his cock, attempting to give it a french kiss in your mouth. at some point, he came. your entire mouth was filled with him. Knowing better, you swallowed it all. He removes his mouth from the balloon's end, letting the balloon rapidly deflate. The sound of heavy breathing, soft whimpers, and screams of ecstasy filled the room. You cuddled up beside hip and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Dual Pump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two people, two balloons.

You told her you found a fast way to reach an orgasm hearing that she immediately complied. you grabbed two balloons, handed her one and got into the 69 position. 

you told her to do what you were doing, she nodded and you turned toward the beautiful sight. you first rubbed a few fingers all over her, you felt her do the same. you let your tongue explore a little while exploring you heard soft moans. She did as she was told and followed you every step. you slid one finger into her slick wet entrance, she gasped. Clearly not expecting this. you removed the finger and took out the balloon. you wrapped it around your middle and index finger and shoved them in. she let a soft moan escape her beautiful lips. you felt the penetration, he fingers were small and narrow but she knew what she was doing. you pushed your fingers in deeper, the only thing stopping you was your knuckle against her vagina. you rubbed around her walls, they were very wet. you placed the balloon in and felt around it to make sure it would stay. she didn't stay in very long, as soon as she went in the dropped the balloon and left. You couldn't help but let a small moan slip out from the feeling of something being inside. you licked around her entrance once more, she was good. you nibbled at her clit, causing a small whimper. she had stopped. you told her to get ready and to follow at the same speed, if not faster.  
you pressed your lips against the tip of the balloon, you took in a breath and slowly began inflating the balloon. she gasped at the inflating object inside of her. she stuck her tongue right above the balloon, going inside. she licked the walls a little then pulled out and began blowing. You decided to speed up and began blowing faster, she responded by moaning softly and gasping. as the balloons got bigger the room out louder and louder. You were moaning but not as loud, she was blowing slowly being careful to not hurt you. to motioned for her to speed up. you were about to begin blowing again when she started blowing WAY too fast, the balloon was rapidly growing and so was your urge to start licking her senseless, starting at the bottom and making your way up. you wanted to suck on her perfectly round breasts you wanted to tase her beauty. you blew at the same rate she did, he began to moan even louder. you were getting close and you assumed she was too. you continued to blow. Moans were coming faster than you could inflate the balloon. The room was filled with pleasure. you were past being filled, every part inside of you was screaming with pleasure. She was screaming with pleasure. you continued to blow until the loudest moan you had ever heard erupted from her. You felt her balloon become loose, she had just cummed. you were amazed someone could be that loud. She continued blowing, barely staying at a constant pace because of so much pleasure. you were at the edge and she had reached it. you stopped your blowing (and let it start deflating) as she began to speed up, pumping you with air, your body gave up on trying to wrap around it. The balloon was touching everything, your g-spot, your walls... everything was being pushed and stretched. It was amazing. you felt yourself right on the edge and with one final blow, you came. A loud moan ripped its way from your throat and you felt yourself break. she let go of the balloon's opening and gently pulled it out. You pulled out her balloon, both balloons were soaking wet. She had started drinking your cum, you did the same. She was delicious.  
You stuck your tongue in as far as you could and licked around, trying to get as much as possible.

she fell over to your side, clearly exhausted. You waited a few seconds then you leaned over to her and did as you pleased. You started to lick all of her vagina, slowly making your way upwards. you coated her abdomen in saliva as you suck on her stomach, you slowly made your way up to her ribcage. you licked all of the available skin before making your way to her balls of gold. you took one breast in your mouth and began sucking and licking it, she began moaning, ahh what a wonderful sound. you slowly took her breast out of your mouth and began nibbling on the nipple. you went over to her other breast and did the same. she was a beautiful moaning mess. you began to cup both breasts and massage them, they moved easily. you spent time massaging each little part of them, paying special attention to the nipple. when you sucked on her nipple again she moaned louder, you continued for a while before leaving a trail of saliva as you began to explore her neck. you began to suck on it hard. she let moans escape her. you stuck a finger into her entrance, a gasp and a moan met you. you began to feel her wet walls as they tried to wrap around your finger, you took it out and licked it. Delicious. you stuck two fingers into her entrance and were met with a louder moan, you began to thrust your fingers in and out as fast as you could, you wanted to hear the moan of her orgasm, it was like a symphony to your ears nothing had ever sounded that beautiful. you stopped to scissor her, this caused a louder moan, she was sensitive. you stopped and let her wrap around you. you forced your fingers in as deep as you could, she moaned louder. you began to feel around inside of her. she was moaning louder at every touch, a specifically loud moan lead you to her g-spot. you began to rub and squeeze it. She was moaning even louder but not quite as loud as her orgasm moan, you thrust your fingers right to her g-spot. She released the orgasm moan you heard before. you felt your fingers get drenched in her liquid pleasure. she was gasping for air and you decided hearing it twice was enough. you remove your fingers and suck on them, you slowly put them back into her womanhood to try and collect more, removing them once more to suck the juice off of them. You let your tongue collect the rest. She was delicious and beautiful. You lay beside her and placed your hand in her curly hair, said i love you, then kissed her on the forehead goodnight.


End file.
